


Beneath the Waves

by nerav



Series: Sweeping, Undiscovered Worlds [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Sora playing matchmaker because he's the only one with enough common sense in his unit, Unresolved Sexual Tension, desperate attempts at fleshing out a walking meme, lots of ocean talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: Amehiko didn’t expect a simple trip to the aquarium would escalate this much.





	Beneath the Waves

“Amehiko, would you like to join me to the aquarium after work today?”

Amehiko raised an eyebrow at Chris’s out-of-the-blue request.

It was certainly odd that Chris would be asking to hang out this soon. Legenders was still a fledgling unit; just an hour ago, they finished performing only their second live. Compared to the other fourteen units of 315 Productions, they were still lacking in enough time and experience to fully strengthen their bond.

Of course, as Chris explained, it was only a matter of convenience rather than an attempt at fraternizing. According to him, there was a show airing at the aquarium tonight and a former research colleague would be the guest speaker at the show. As he won the raffle for two free tickets, he figured he may as well invite someone to go with him.

“Rather strange to be asking someone like me,” Amehiko said, smirking. “I’m more about cleaning up messes, not watching some creatures swim in them. Would make more sense to ask some of your fellow oddball friends to join you instead.”

Chris tensed from that last remark. His pupils shifted to the side. “Actually, I don’t have anyone else….”

“Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well then, I’m sure Kitamura would find more enjoyment out of it. Maybe the waters would move him enough to write a haiku about it.”

Chris clasped his hands and smiled. “I agree with you wholeheartedly! It would be an enriching experience for Sora to see the beauty of the ocean! I’m sure he’ll be so inspired when he sees the whale sharks, manta rays, and stingrays co-existing in harmony.” He pressed a palm against his cheek and sighed, his cheeks flushed. “ _Ah_ , I can already picture Sora’s poem in my head!”

“Sounds like a good plan then.”

“Indeed.” He lowered down his hand. “But, sadly, Sora declined my offer. He couldn’t say exactly why, but he was the one to suggest asking you instead.”

Amehiko grinned darkly, silently cursing at Sora. He was certainly a calculating beast. Though Chris was oblivious to his intentions, Amehiko knew Sora used any excuse to avoid Chris’s offer, going so far as to throw him under the bus to get himself out of it.

Unfortunately for Sora, Amehiko wasn’t a fool. Even if he was stuck in an awkward situation, there was no way in hell that he’d let guilt pressure him. He was far too jaded to let sentimentality deter him.

“Sorry, Koron,” he said, waving his hand in gesture of his decline. “With my work, there’s plenty for me to do. I have no time to waste when there’s hardly anything to cleanse around innocent sea creatures.”

The sparkle in Chris’s eyes dimmed. “I see… That’s most unfortunate.”

Thankfully, instead of pushing it further, Chris dipped his head in a bow. “Forgive me for troubling you then, Amehiko. I’ll try to see if Producer- _san_ could join me instead….” He rose up. Before he walked away, he gave a sheepish smile back at Amehiko. “Good luck with your work, Amehiko. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Chris left their dressing room, walking a bit slower than usual, until he was out of sight. Amehiko let out an exasperated sigh before he resumed packing his things.

He just dodged a bullet.

The fact that he had more important business to attend to was only partially true. Though preserving his family’s legacy in the cleanup business was the most vital reason, he also couldn’t deny that he didn’t want to be stuck in a dull trip.

Chris wasn’t a bad person. In fact, it was next to impossible to sense some negativity from him, compared to most people.

If anything, the only thing that crossed Amehiko about him was how weird his obsession with the ocean was. Typically, Amehiko found his lengthy, textbook spiels about the ocean to be quite amusing. But even he had his limits, and the thought of listening to hours of knowledge that flew over his head didn’t sound appealing in the slightest.

Just when he was picking up his bag from the floor, he noticed a human-shaped shadow sneaking into his line of sight. He didn’t even need to look up to see the culprit; he already recognized them from their small shoe size nearby.

“Ah, Kitamura.”

“No, it’s actually Producer- _san_ ~”

“You got quite the cold then, Producer.”

“I’m very surprised~ How did you know it was me before I even said anything to you~?”

“Hard to forget when I constantly have to look down just to see you.”

“Ah, that’s because you and Chris- _san_ are such giants~” Amehiko could sense the subtle hint of irritation in his tone. Perhaps he was more sensitive about their height differences than he let on.

“Lost your way home, Kitamura?”

“I was just wondering, did Chris- _san_ speak with you~?”

Amehiko finally rose up and locked eyes with him. “He did. He asked me about going to the aquarium with him.” He sneered. “Thanks for the heads up, by the way.”

Sora smiled blissfully at the sarcasm in his voice. “Don’t mention it~ Did you, by any chance, accept his offer?”

“Of course not.”

Sora tilted his head. “Eh~ Why not~?”

He shrugged. “I can ask you the same question. I don’t see why it has to be me in particular.”

“I just figured it’d be a good bonding experience for the two of you. Maybe your roughness would make Chris- _san_ more level-headed, and his good manners would make you humbler~”

“And you think you don’t need any improvements?”

“Of course not. But, trying to manage you two, I need to make sure you two are in sync~”

“Oh, so that’s how it is,” Amehiko said, raising an eyebrow.

“Besides, you’re much more tolerating of Chris- _san_ ’s ocean talk~ I would just fall asleep and then my sleep schedule would be in such a disarray~ Producer- _san_ would be very upset at me then~”

“And that’s the real reason, isn’t it?”

Sora ignored the question. “You should accept Chris- _san_ ’s offer before he bothers Producer- _san_ ~”

Amehiko let out a defeated sigh, digging his hands into his pockets. “Fine.”

“Chris- _san_ is a very unusual person, but I think he deserves to be happy still. Don’t you agree, Amehiko- _san_ ~?”

Amehiko couldn’t retort.

Thankfully, Amehiko caught up to Chris before he made his way to the producer. He snatched his wrist and forced Chris to halt in his tracks. Chris looked back at him, startled.

“Alright,” Amehiko said, grinning. “You win. I’ll go with you, Koron.”

The somberness in Chris’s expression melted away in an instant. His eyes sparkled with the same intensity he had whenever he gave an ocean speech. He clasped Amehiko’s hands feverishly and thanked him over a hundred times before Amehiko was forced to pull away.

Amehiko couldn’t resist a chuckle at such a 180 turn of character. Perhaps this trip would be more interesting to him than he thought.

 

* * *

 

Amehiko waited for Chris at their rendezvous point before the train station. He laid his back against a nearby pole and tapped his foot absentmindedly. His hands snuck into his pockets, shielding them from the autumn’s wind.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Amehiko. I didn’t think it would take so long to prepare.”

Amehiko recognized that voice. He chuckled. “And here I’d thought you’d be running to get here, Koron.”

He removed himself from the pole to face him. He was nearly taken aback when he saw Chris.

Amehiko was far too used to seeing Chris walk in with a drenched wetsuit, accessorized by the seaweed often found tangled in his hair. Even during rehearsal, the choice of tights underneath shorts always struck him as odd. Chris’s silly wardrobe was so normalized, it was almost considered part of his charm. This was the first time he’d ever seen him in regular attire.

Chris wore a navy blue trenchcoat that tightly wrapped around his waist. A violet turtleneck peeked between the folds. To add to the formal look, he wore pants and dress shoes. The only thing that felt remotely Chris-like was the golden necklace hanging from his neck, shaped like a dolphin.

Amehiko almost felt ashamed how nicely Chris dressed up for the evening. In contrast, he left the studio as he came in—with a thin jacket, a tank top underneath, and cargo pants. In his defense, he didn’t think the trip would be serious enough to wear something different. Clearly, the whole ordeal meant more to Chris than to him.

“Looking good,” he felt inclined to say, and he truly meant it. “A little too good, I might add. Just throw in a dozen of roses, and I’ll consider letting you take me out to dinner.”

“Thank you,” Chris said, the sarcasm flying over his head as usual. Amehiko felt there was no point admitting that he was joking. “I’ve just been anticipating this for weeks now.”

“Dressing to impress, huh? I guess I can’t blame you.”

“I’m so excited to see the dolphin exhibition. There is an underwater tunnel where we’ll see them as if we were in the bottom of the ocean. They’re such magnificent creatures. Despite being a member of cetaceans—that’s Greek for ‘ _sea monster’_ , based on the mythological creature Cetus in mythology—they can be incredibly playful humans. This is because they’re able to distinguish—”

Amehiko smirked. Normal clothes or not, Chris was still Chris.

“We should probably go in,” he interrupted. He pointed to the entrance. “I don’t think you’d want to miss the show now, right?”

Chris beamed. “Yes, of course. Let’s go.”

In the end, it proved to be an amusing experience. Even if Amehiko didn’t know a single thing about oceanography, he was still impressed by the presentation of the aquarium itself, as well as the breathtaking sights inside the tanks. He always had a small soft spot for animals, and couldn’t resist smiling when he had the chance to pat a seal.

Not to mention, Chris’s antics always kept him awake, even in the most mind-numbing parts of the tour. Every time they stopped by a new tank, Chris would rush straight toward the glass and gaze inside with pure bliss. Once the excitement wore off, he would then immediately discuss the particular subject in lengthy volume, until Amehiko casually strolled to the next tank. The cycle kept repeating throughout the evening until the show started.

Right before it began, Chris was able to snatch the attention of the guest speaker and left Amehiko alone as they exchanged discourse. They only ceased once the speaker had to go on stage. Chris took his seat beside Amehiko and listened intently to the show.

Unable to contain his own excitement at one part, Chris accidentally grasped Amehiko’s hand. The unexpected physical contact caught Amehiko off-guard. He then played off his surprise by teasing Chris about it. Once Chris noticed his folly, he quickly released Amehiko’s hand and stammered out an apology, before looking back at the stage. Amehiko merely shrugged it off.

When the speaker had difficulty making an animal perform, suddenly, Chris removed himself from his seat. Without any warning, he removed his coat and dove into the water to assist them. The sheer absurdity left Amehiko speechless. And soon after, laughing.

After the show ended, the crowds slowly dispersed. By the time night approached, the two found themselves alone in the tunnel.

Chris was surprisingly quiet for some time now. Instead of drowning out Amehiko with random facts, he silently watched a whale swimming around in a leisurely pace. He looked so immersed, as if he were seeing it for the very first time.

Amehiko yawned. He checked the time on his smartphone; it read 8:37 P.M. By now, he should have started heading home, especially since the train ride alone would take about another hour. Yet something about the tranquil atmosphere kept his feet in place.

“How long do you plan on staring at it?” Amehiko teased, crossing his arms. “You should at least take it out on a date first."

“You’re quite right,” Chris said, glancing back at him. “We should be heading back soon. I didn’t mean to keep you here for so long. I just… feel so engrossed with the beauty of the ocean sometimes.”

“Just teasing with you. It’s fine. I’m just here to make sure you don’t go diving into any more pools. Last we need is for you to get a restraining order from your favorite place.”

“Of course,” he laughed. “But I appreciate you staying with me all this time. It means so much that you came with me at all. I feel like the experience was far more enjoyable having someone by my side.”

“It ended up being worth the trip, at least.”

Chris’s eyes were sparkling now. “That makes me so happy to hear! Next time, we should go see the exhibition on jellyfish at the aquarium near the studio. I’ve been wanting to see the Indonesian sea nettle up close.”

Amehiko smirked. “Sure, why not.”

Finally, Chris turned to face Amehiko directly. He closed his eyes and smiled. “Thank you very much for everything, Amehiko.”

A radiant aura emitted from him. His entire being practically glowed in a captivating light, further compounded by the illumination from the fish tank. His smile was warm and genuine, in such a way that only an idol specializing in visualization could achieve.

Amehiko opened his mouth to respond. He couldn’t utter a single syllable. He tried again. He failed once more.

He froze. It took him a while to process what just happened—what just made his chest flutter and his cheeks burn all of a sudden—and he couldn’t fathom as to _why_. Flustered over his confusion, he faced away and gritted his teeth.

“N-No problem,” he stumbled out the words lodged in his throat, the aloofness in his voice wavering.

Chris maintained his picturesque smile, completely oblivious to Amehiko’s embarrassment. Truly, his beauty was a secret weapon even to himself.

 

* * *

 

On the train ride back, Chris was far more talkative. He pulled out a pamphlet and recited every little tidbit in verbatim. Despite the long day, Chris’s enthusiasm never quelled and he spoke as frantic and rapid as ever before.

Amehiko sat beside him and half-listened to his spiel, arms and legs crossed. Every so often he would mumble a witty remark that prompted Chris to go into further details. He grew sleepier the more Chris babbled on.

Being so close to him now, Amehiko could whiff the wet, fishy scent from his dive earlier. It mixed with the fresh smell of jasmine shampoo in his hair, as well as the citrusy cologne of his body. Oddly enough, Amehiko liked it. It smelled weird and poignant, and yet, it was just so _Chris_ that he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

The enticing smell lulled him to rest his head against his shoulder. Thankfully, Chris didn’t mind in the slightest. He shifted his body to make sure Amehiko was more comfortable before resuming his ocean ramble.

With their bodies pressed against each other, Amehiko felt strangely relaxed. It surprised him; this level of warmth was entirely unusual for him.

His family, though loving as they were, lived such a rigid lifestyle that there was always a distance between members. To be entirely devoted to the Kuzunoha clan’s tradition, he was required to put aside his own personal feelings. He always remembered sitting silently in his bedroom, making origami to pass the time, or being lectured by his father about their job as cleaners. He couldn’t even remember the last time his mother hugged him.

Emotional detachment also sharpened his abilities to sense negative waves, being also to distinguish them between the lines without his own intervening. But somehow, being beside Chris, he didn’t sense any of that. For once, he was able to let down his guard.

Amehiko felt so at peace that he couldn’t help dozing off. He wasn’t sure how long he passed out.

He awoke with a yawn. He removed himself from Chris’s shoulder, stretching out his arms as he slowly regained alertness. It took a few minutes before he was able to discern through the darkness outside. Then he realized: he didn’t recognize any of the buildings.

He blinked rapidly. “Shit,” he murmured. “Where are we?”

“Ah, Amehiko!” Chris shut his book closed and looked back at Amehiko warmly. “It’s good you’re awake. I’ll be almost at my stop at Saitama. Tell me, where do you get off?”

Amehiko rubbed his neck groggily. “I just missed it.”

“Huh?”

“Didn’t realize I slept that long. I should have gotten out about six stops ago.”

“Oh dear,” Chris said, guilt lacing his tone. “I’m so sorry, Amehiko. I didn’t even realize you fell asleep until only a few minutes ago. I assumed you were still awake since you were nodding when I was explaining about thermohaline circulation.”

 _‘That’s because I was nodding **off** ,’_ Amehiko thought. Somehow, it didn’t surprise him that Chris was that clueless about how often he bored people to sleep.

“I had no clue you had to get off earlier,” Chris continued, “If I had known that, I would have woken you up right away.”

Amehiko shrugged. “No big deal. I’ll just get off at the next stop and take the ride back.”

“It’s already very late though,” Chris murmured. Suddenly, his eyes flashed. “Ah! I have an idea. You should stay over at my place!”

“Huh?” Amehiko stared back at him as if he misheard him.

“It’s my fault you missed your stop in the first place. The least I can do is let you sleep at my apartment for tonight.”

“Isn’t that a bit excessive, Koron?”

Chris shook his head. “Please, allow me to make up for my error. I don’t mind at all if you stayed over for the night.”

Amehiko scratched his chin. Why was he feeling so uneasy about this? It was just an innocent gesture. It wasn’t like him to be bothered about trivial stuff like this.

He played off his awkwardness with a composed smirk. “Fine. If you’re so eager to jump into bed with me, then I guess I don’t see why not.”

“I’m glad to hear that!”

He was too stunned to blurt out his usual "I'm kidding". Chris’s ignorance continued to astound him.

 

* * *

 

It was pitch black by the time they reached Chris’s apartment. Once Chris unlocked his door, darkness swallowed the entire interior.

“Please watch your step as you come in,” Chris said. He stepped inside and hit the light switch.

Amehiko casually brushed his comment aside. When the lights lit up, he froze before he could even put one foot in. He widened his eyes.

For a moment, Amehiko thought Chris accidentally brought him to the wrong building. But as Chris removed his shoes and settled down his belongings, it was clear that it was far from the truth.

Instead of a Western-inspired apartment as Amehiko anticipated, Chris’s studio looked more like a study room. The walls were plastered with maps, notes, and detailed diagrams of various sea creatures. Bookcases were stacked with thick textbooks and wrapped around the furniture. A globe sat on one of the desks, and the other was stuffed with neatly piled papers and books. Fake models of sea animals hung from the ceiling as decoration. Very little personal stuff—things that make a home, well, _a home_ —was out in the open.

What was even odder was that Chris viewed his apartment as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He smiled without any hint of shame as he looked back at Amehiko. “Please, make yourself at home. I’ll prepare some tea for you. Do you have any preference?”

“Huh?” Amehiko blinked, only catching the last bit of what he said. He was far too distracted of everything around him. “Oh, uh… I guess green is fine.”

“I’ll have it done right away. So please, settle down.”

“Alright.”

Chris disappeared into the nearby compartment. While Amehiko overheard pots and pans clinkering in the background, he finally went inside, removing his shoes before stepping in. He decided to get comfortable—or at least, as comfortable as he could get, with so many eyes upon him. He threw down his bag on the floor. Then, he laid his back against the sofa, resting his legs over the seat.

“Oh,” Chris said, peeking from the wall. “Please don’t rest there, Amehiko. You’ll be sleeping in my bed for tonight.”

“Your bed?” he repeated in awe.

“Of course. You’re my guest. It would be very rude of me to let you sleep in discomfort.”

“Then where the hell would you be sleeping?”

Chris smiled. “Please don’t worry about me. I’ll be busy tonight anyway.”

Before Amehiko could ask why, Chris darted off once more. Sighing, Amehiko grabbed his stuff and strolled to the opposite compartment, where he assumed Chris’s bedroom was.

When he flicked on the lights, he was met with an equally disturbing scene. The plentiful amount of charts and books still littered his surroundings, in addition to one other, big thing: fish tanks.

Several tables with large fish tanks stacked against the walls. All of them had lighting on their own, allowing Amehiko to see the vibrant colors of the exotic fishes, as well as the coral reefs and rocks decorating them. The tanks appeared to be fortified with all the basic essentials, including heaters and filters.

Most likely, this is what Chris meant about watching his step. He treaded carefully to the twin-sized bed that sat near the corner. Even on the bed, he wasn’t safe from the ocean: small plush sea animals rested near the pillows. Amehiko recognized a stuffed penguin that Sora purchased for Chris a while back. He was surprised he still had it.

Ignoring the awkward feeling in his gut, he settled his things and removed his jacket. By the time he was able to slouch over the mattress, Chris had returned with two steaming mugs in his hands. He handed one to Amehiko.

Amehiko sat up and sipped into the cup. “You certainly have a lively place,” he teased. “Feels like I’m stepping on too many fins coming here.”

“Thank you.” The bed dipped with his weight as he sat near Amehiko. “It’s actually been some time since I had a guest. I apologize if it’s a little messy; I was still in the middle of writing an article.”

“Oh, it’s….” He made a careful sweep of the eyes around the room. “It’s something, all right. But messy isn’t the word I’d use for it. And I’m a janitor, so I know my messes.”

Chris pressed a palm over his chest. “That makes me relieved to hear.”

“So,” he smirked, “who was the last lucky person invited to your abode?”

“Hmm.” Chris pressed his fingers near his lips as he contemplated. “I think the last time was back when I was studying for my masters. That person was….”

His voice trailed off. Amehiko waited for his response as he took another sip of his tea. But Chris didn’t follow up, instead pursing his lips.

Amehiko sensed the apprehension and decided to change the subject. “Quite a lot of time spent with the fishes. I wonder if you have any other hobbies besides the ocean.”

Chris’s smile returned. “Ah, well, I also enjoy cooking in my spare time.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. I love making paella. It’s my mother’s favorite recipe.”

“And that is…?”

“It’s a Spanish dish; it varies from country to country, but mines is a seafood variety. My favorite ingredient is the blue crab; it’s not used very often, but it has such sweet meat.” His eyes lit up with more vigor. “In fact, did you know the _Callinectes sapidus_ differs from other crabs in not just its claws, but by also having a reduced abdomen? It’s refer to as—”

“Ah,” Amehiko quickly interrupted before Chris spat out a whole new lecture. He pressed his palm against his forehead. “So, basically, more ocean then, huh?”

Chris laughed softly into his fist. “I suppose I really don’t have much hobbies outside that. Every aspect about the ocean is so beautiful and I feel like I don’t do enough to show that to everyone.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. You’re dedicated. Obsessed and weird, but you don’t hold yourself back on something you’re passionate about. I respect that a lot about you, actually.”

“Ah,” Chris murmured, his hands fidgeting on the rim of his mug. “That’s very kind of you to say....”

“I’ve spent most of my life training for exorcism, and even I don’t have the half level of focus as you do. It’s why I can’t help but be impressed by your craziness.”

“I’m… honestly flattered to hear you say that.” He paused. “What are your hobbies, Amehiko? I don’t think you’ve talked much about yourself. I’d love to learn more about you.”

Amehiko raised an eyebrow. He didn’t anticipate Chris’s interest in himself; he was never asked such a question before. Even Amehiko barely wanted to think about his life. He was more of an action man than a thinker, acting more on impulse than reflecting on his choices—or what little there was.

“It’s nothing worth noting,” Amehiko said, averting his gaze.

“Nonsense. I feel like there’s so much I don’t know about you or your family. Or why you became an idol to begin with.”

“It’s simple: I just clean up filth.”

“But I want to know more than that. I truly wish to know more about you.”

Amehiko gave a skeptic look. “Are you sure? There are no cute dolphins in my story to keep you entertained.”

Chris clasped his hands together. “I am certainly positive.”

A small part of him hoped Chris would say otherwise. He exhaled. “Alright… Don’t say I didn’t warn you, though.”

At last, Amehiko spoke about his life, his interests, his family, and their legacy. Though it contained decades of convoluted history, he kept his summaries as brief and blunt as possible. It was Chris who kept the conversation going by frequently asking more in-depth questions. Despite his life not being anything ocean-related, Chris showed his intrigue every second, and showered Amehiko with praises and compliments.

Amehiko was conflicted: on one hand, it was rather awkward talking about himself so thoroughly, and he’d rather not dwell into the uglier sides of his life; on the other, it felt surprisingly good to have Chris show interest in his life and never react with disdain, even when Amehiko spoke so coarsely.

“Oh goodness,” Chris gasped out of the blue. “We’ve been talking so long. I’m so sorry. Your tea is probably cold. I’ll brew you another if you’d like.”

“No problem,” Amehiko chuckled. Even he lost track of the time from his enjoyment. “I think I’m about tapped out to drink anyway.”

“Very well. I’ll let you sleep at least.”

“And what about you?”

“I’ll be taking a bath, so if you would please excuse me.”

“Enjoy then.”

Chris left the room and turned off the lights, leaving Amehiko in solitude as he prepared for bed. It was completely silent, save for the cicadas chirping, the bubbling from the tanks, as well as the muffled sound of water pouring.

Amehiko was well accustomed to the silence. He could count the number of noisy nights he had with one hand. And yet, at the same time, he found it strange, perhaps because he was so used to hearing Chris flap his gums out all day long. He almost welcomed to hear Chris talk more.

He considered leaving and checking up on him, perhaps to strike another conversation with him. He quickly remembered that Chris was in the middle of bathing, meaning he was stalk naked.

A part of him didn’t gave a damn, as he was merely a colleague, one whom he already seen nude when Legenders attended a hot springs resort. Another part of him felt uncomfortable invading his privacy in such an intimate manner. And that wasn’t even counting the smallest inkling of curiosity in seeing what was behind those walls….

He ceased that line of thinking right away.

Amehiko felt inclined to clean up the room, to keep his mind distracted. But with one quick glance, he found that there was no need. Everything was neatly organized and tidy. More importantly, he sensed no metaphorical filth, no skeletons in the closets, and absolutely nothing unusual that Chris was hiding from him. His apartment was a reflection of Chris himself—innocent and unsullied.

He decided to just sleep. He turned to his side, and closed his eyes. It took a while before he eventually passed out.

It was still dark when he stirred awake. He tried to ignore the constant sound of light tapping, but eventually, his curiosity got the better of him. He turned around to find the source of the noise.

It was Chris. Chris was sitting by the nearby desk, wearing more comfortable sleepwear. His laptop was opened and he typed away with blinding speed.

“Koron,” he said, prompting Chris to look at him.

“Forgive me,” Chris murmured. “I hoped I didn’t disturb you.”

“You didn’t.” It was a lie, but he truly didn’t care even if it were true. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping too?”

“I will, in a moment. I just want to finish writing this article first.”

Amehiko found there was no point trying to persuade him otherwise. Instead of going back to sleep, however, he observed as Chris worked.

It was oddly captivating. Chris looked like an entirely different person. Instead of appearing silly as he typically was around his unit, he looked far too absorbed into his writing. His eyes were alert and focused, and his expression appeared serious.

He recalled Chris mentioning that he was once an assistant professor. He could finally picture him as that now.

“What are you writing about, anyway?” he thought to ask the begging question.

Chris broke off his trance and looked back at him in usual warm self. “Oh, I’m writing an article on the microbiomes of whales. The study of its skin could indicate the whale’s health and help us study the effects of climate change and ecosystem, as well as the density of pollution.”

“Sounds important. The thought just keeps you up at night, huh?”

“Of course. It’s very vital to my research to study behavior changes.”

“Ah, I see. You’re being surprisingly courteous if it’s that important. I figured you’d like to gossip about whatever is your writing. But there’s always tomorrow, I suppose.”

“I will,” Chris laughed.

Somehow, Amehiko was not surprised that Chris took him so seriously.

As tempting as it was to joke around with Chris, perhaps striking another word game with him, he figured to let him work in peace. He turned around again and returned to his slumber. Somehow, it felt easier falling back to sleep, hearing the soft whispers of Chris’s voice, as well as the relaxing sound of typing.

Amehiko awoke with a heavy yawn. As he stretched, his eyes caught sight of Chris. Chris was already fully dressed in his usual wetsuit getup, and was roaming around his apartment as if he had a hundred cups of coffee.

“Ah,” Chris said, noticing Amehiko removing himself from the bed. “Good morning, Amehiko.”

“’Morning, Koron.” Amehiko noticed the time on the wall clock; it read 5:49 A.M. “You’re certainly an earlybird. It’s rather too early for work, isn’t it?”

“Oh, I know. I’m just making my way for my morning dive. Please, help yourself with breakfast in the meantime before you leave for work. If you’re looking for sugar for your coffee, it’s in the right most cupboard.”

Amehiko was almost ready to take his offer, but a more alluring thought crossed his mind. “No need. I might as well tag along with you.”

“Really?” Chris gasped. “I don’t wish to trouble you….”

“Don’t worry about it. I’d rather see you get wet than stick around in an empty apartment.”

That came out wrong, but he didn’t comment on it.

“But,” Chris said, “it will take some time, and I’ll mostly be underwater. Are you sure you want to come along?”

Amehiko shrugged. “Why not? We’re already heading to the same destination anyway. Could still be interesting. Besides, your fishy friends here aren’t the talkative sort, so I’d be bored out of my mind sticking around here.”

Chris smiled. “Thank you, Amehiko! In that case, please get dressed soon. I don’t want to miss my train ride, or else we’d both be late.”

“Alright, alright.” Amehiko felt his lips curling in amusement.

Amehiko took a fast shower and primed himself up before leaving. Once he was ready, he tagged along Chris, sticking his hands in his pockets as he followed behind him. Chris talked the whole way to the train, finally discussing his research in-depth with Amehiko. Amehiko didn’t mind in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

“Look, Amehiko!” Chris exclaimed, pointing ahead. “The ocean!”

“Yes, yes,” Amehiko said, “I’ve think you’ve introduced me to your boyfriend a thousand times at this point.”

“Isn’t it so beautiful, Amehiko?”

Chris was like a kid in the candy store. His eyes were wide in delight, cheeks burning with such feverish intensity.

He rushed toward the coastline and pressed a hand near his ear. He closed his eyes, as if he were listening carefully to the gentle sounds of the waves. The wind blew through his hair, carrying his strands and flowing them toward the ocean.

Amehiko held his gaze on Chris before finally looking at the water. “It sure is,” he murmured.

He strolled over to where Chris stood, fixating his eyes on the water. “So, where do you get your diving gear anyway? Is there a shop, or—”

He looked back at Chris. He was gone.

Blinking, he searched around for him. He found him dashing off to the side. Before Amehiko even had the chance to call out to him, Chris took off his coat, and lowered down his loose jeans. He folded his clothes and placed them on the sand, and then discarded his sandals and binoculars. Chris was left wearing just his wetsuit.

Within minutes, Chris posed for his dive and jumped right into the water. He swam through the waves with such speed and precision that it left Amehiko astonished. When he was almost a quarter of a mile away, he plunged underwater.

“I guess not,” Amehiko said, smirking. Even without proper gear, he knew Chris had an impressionable talent at skindiving, so he wasn’t concerned.

He took a seat by the stairs and slouched over. He watched and waited for Chris to resurface.

Every once in a while, Chris popped his head up and would shout in excitement over what he saw underneath. Amehiko found each instance entertaining that he shouted encouraging words right back at him, sometimes a witty comment every now and then. Their banter kept going until Chris stayed longer underwater. Amehiko tapped his fingertips against the step in boredom as he waited for him.

Suddenly, he noticed a shadow cast over him. He looked up, and widened his eyes.

An ominous storm clouded overhead. Lightning struck from dark clouds. Just then, the waters turned violent, with the waves moving in tremendous force. Nearby surfers rushed safely to shore, joining with loved ones as they covered their heads and left in a hurry.

Amehiko held his breath and waited for Chris to pop up any minute now. As the seconds passed with no sign of him, his mind gradually became more frantic.

“Koron!”

Only the waves responded with a roar.

Amehiko felt a cold sweat wash over him. Worst-case scenarios immediately popped into his mind: What if Chris suddenly felt a cramp, and was now struggling for breath? What if a jellyfish, or maybe even a shark, injured him? What if the waves were too strong that he couldn’t resurface? What if he simply just passed out from overexertion?

There was no time for hesitation. Without thinking, Amehiko rushed to the coastline. Instinct guided his body to toss away his shoes and throw off his jacket. Within seconds, he held his breath and plunged into the ocean.

As soon as he touched the water, Amehiko realized how much of a horrible idea it all was. In hindsight, Amehiko didn’t know why he thought he could rescue Chris, when he knew next to nothing about swimming. The only bodies of water he ever dived under were bathtubs or hot springs.

No matter how fit he was, he was unable to withstand the strength of the currents. Waves crashed into him like punches to the gut before he could even get close to where Chris dove. His stamina diminished rapidly with each second.

By the time he dove underwater, he lost sight of everything around him. He sunk deeper into the depths as blackness quickly enveloped his vision.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Chris.

Chris, leaning over his chest, drenched and dripping with water.

Chris, with his cheeks scarlet, and his eyes glistened with tears.

Chris, with his lips pressed firmly against his own.

Amehiko’s eyes fluttered wide open. His mind was too foggy to catch up with everything that happened before and after he passed out. The only thing he could think, or feel, was Chris’s mouth.

In all his thirty years, Amehiko only now experienced his first kiss. He never expected it to feel like all the clichés described in the media; Chris’s lips were so unexpectedly warm and soft, even when he was exhaling hotly into Amehiko’s mouth. It tasted just as he smelled: a little fishy, but strangely appetizing. Though the kiss was chaste, it pumped Amehiko with so much adrenaline, racing his pulse with each second.

The savoring moment ended when Chris pulled away, removing his fingers from Amehiko’s nose. Before Amehiko could blink back to reality, Chris folded his hands over Amehiko’s chest and crushed his ribcage, hard. Amehiko widened his eyes and gasped from the immense force. In the process, he spat out the lingering water from his lungs.

“Amehiko!” Chris sighed deeply in relief. He rushed to check on Amehiko’s condition. “Thank goodness you’re alright!”

Amehiko raised his upperbody in mechanical fashion. It ached to move. On impulse, he ran his hand down his own hair. The gel used to keep it up had washed away completely. The water loosened his strands and layered it over his scalp in disarray, giving an unexpected weight on them.

“How are you feel—” Chris blinked. “—ling….?“

Chris suddenly grew quiet. His eyes no longer locked with Amehiko’s, instead looking above them. His cheeks colored pink.

Amehiko found it odd, but didn’t pay it any mind. Instead, he slowly gathered his bearings.

For a while, he thought he was simply dreaming about Chris kissing him. But it was neither that nor a reality. Chris was simply following CPR protocol. As a natural diver, it was unsurprising that he had certification in proper water-related first aid. Amehiko wasn’t sure whether or not he was disappointed by the turn of events.

In the end, it didn’t matter. What’s more important was that Chris was alive and well.

Overwhelmed by a sudden burst of euphoria, he pulled Chris into a tight embrace.

“A-Amehiko!” Chris gasped, eyes widening. The color of his cheeks darkened.

Amehiko sighed. This wasn’t a dream either; Chris was freezing on the surface, but he could feel the warmth of his still-pumping blood. He could smell the fishy scent of his hair, feel the slimy texture over his wetsuit, and heard the thundering of his heartbeat. Every sense of Chris’s _being_ never felt as satisfying as right now.

“Glad you’re safe,” Amehiko murmured into his hair. “I almost thought I lost you for a moment.”

Once the shock wore over, Chris’s cheeks cooled down a tint lighter. He smiled serenely, closing his eyes. He welcomed Amehiko’s arms and wrapped his own around him as well.

“Yes,” he murmured as well, “I’m so happy you’re safe as well. I’m sorry to trouble you….”

“You did nothing wrong. You never do.”

 

* * *

 

They were getting late to work now. Amehiko shrugged off the trauma of the near-death experience and was ready to make his way there.

Chris snatched his hand before he could move a muscle. With a quick feel of his forehead, he immediately pushed Amehiko to go to a hospital instead. Amehiko insisted he was fine, but Chris was dead serious of his request. After some bickering, Amehiko eventually relented and decided to stay home for today and sleep off his cold.

Chris brought him back to his own apartment without hesitation. It was conveniently closer to where they were, and Chris didn’t trust Amehiko to find his way home by himself. Feeling immense guilt over what happened, Chris helped Amehiko up the stairs. When they went inside, he placed Amehiko carefully on the sofa and went searching for medical supplies.

Chris returned and administered a handful of medicine. He even prepared soup and spoon-fed Amehiko without waiting to hear him ask.

“You’re more of a mother than my actual mother,” he teased, downplaying his embarrassment over his predicament. “You don’t need to do all this.”

“I don’t mind in the slightest. You’ve done enough for me as it is.”

Chris placed a hand over his forehead. His hand felt cool, pressed against his burning head. At the same time, they were so soft, so soothing, that Amehiko welcomed the cold contact.

"You still have a high fever," Chris muttered, frowning.

He left his side for a moment and returned with a wet cloth. He neatly folded it and placed it over Amehiko’s forehead. As he bent over, his long hair swooshed into Amehiko’s line of sight.

“There.” Chris gave a warm, beautiful smile before pulling himself up. His hair shimmered with the sunlight and made a golden frame around his lovely face.

Amehiko suddenly felt hotter, and he knew it wasn’t just from the fever.

“Thanks,” Amehiko said.

“You don’t need to thank me at all. The only thing I can ask is for you to recover quickly.”

“I will.” He paused. “I’m surprised you’re not sick yourself.”

Chris’s hands tensed. “That’s the thing, Amehiko… I wasn’t in any real danger. Forgive me for worrying you, but I was just so distracted by a school of clownfish that I ended up swimming further ahead. By the time I realized what was happening, I was too far away for you to see me. It was a miracle I saw you dive in….”

“Oh,” was all Amehiko could utter. He felt foolish for panicking before.

“I sincerely apologize for putting you at such risk, especially for my sake….”

“It’s not your fault,” he said in an instant. “It’s my own for underestimating the great beast of the seas. Seems like I need to brush up my skills before I can take on the filth of the world.” He thought over. “Oh, and I guess for next week’s performance also.”

“You’re already amazing as you are, Amehiko.”

“I doubt that.”

“No, I truly mean it. I can’t even begin to describe how well you sing, or dance. I love your solo so much that I have it set as your ringtone. And your ‘cleanup’ profession is certainly fascinating… You have so much responsibility on your hands. The least I can do is assist you however I can.”

“If anything, you’re the incredible one. I certainly don’t know a thing about swimming or cooking and I don’t have the patience to nurse people. I haven’t even done a single thing to help you.”

Chris shook his head. “That’s not true. Just being here and listening to me talk about the ocean fills me with such joy.”

“Well,” he smirked, “glad I could do that much, at least. I’ll listen to your ocean speeches a hundred times to make up for this, if that makes you so happy.”

“I’d love that,” he said, smiling.

Finished with the soup, Chris placed it on the desk beside him. He rested his hands over his lap and merely gazed at Amehiko, who was nearly dozing off from the medication. Surprisingly, instead of taking advantage of Amehiko’s helplessness and talk his ear out with more ocean speeches, he stayed quiet.

There was an awkward period of complete silence before Chris spoke again. “Amehiko… I’m truly grateful that you tried to save me. But even so, I can’t help wondering... Why did you do it?”

“Come on, Koron,” Amehiko chuckled. He broke into a cough soon after. “Are you jesting?”

“I’m being completely serious, Amehiko.”

“I may battle the evils of man every day, but I’m not heartless enough to ignore a fallen comrade.”

“Even so….”

“Besides, you know Legenders wouldn’t be the same without you. I think the entire 315 Productions would start to feel empty without hearing your colorful ocean lectures.”

Chris looked wounded by his vague response. He clenched his fists. “But Legenders wouldn’t be the same without you, either. You could have gotten yourself killed, Amehiko. What would Sora say if something were to happen to you? Or Producer- _san_? _I_ —” His voice was choking now. “—would have been so devastated….”

That face. Amehiko recognized it. It was the same tearful, anguished expression Chris had when he was performing CPR on him. It stirred all kinds of emotions just thinking that this man—let alone _anyone_ —actually cried for him.

“You told me before,” Chris continued, “that your ultimate goal was to clean up the idol industry. That’s why I simply cannot fathom why you would risk yourself and those earnest desires….” His eyes were downcast. “For someone like me.”

Amehiko grew quiet.

The truth was, even he didn’t know.

The incident happened so fast that he had no clue what possessed him to risk his life so carelessly. His body maneuvered entirely on impulse; his mind was a blank slate. All he could think was that he had to save Chris.

Amehiko covered his eyes with his arm as he reflected. He could feel the intense heat from his forehead. He felt like a truck ran over him and his chest still ached from the resuscitation. And yet, he couldn’t help smiling wryly over it all.

“I guess I’m just not cut out to be as good of an exorcist as my father expected me to be. Because in that brief moment….” He frowned. “I honestly didn’t gave a damn about any of that.”

Chris widened his eyes. His lips parted to a silent gasp, cheeks coloring pink. He grasped the sleeve of his coat, trembling. “Amehiko….”

“Well.” Amehiko shifted his body and faced the back of the sofa. He didn’t want Chris to see his own flushed cheeks. “I’m going to sleep now, alright?”

“O-Oh, yes.” Chris cleared his throat. “My apologies, I must be keeping you up when you’re so exhausted. I’ll leave you alone so you could rest.”

“Thanks.” He would have left it at there, but he felt inclined to say more. “Don’t stress yourself over me, by the way. A little cold is nothing I can’t handle. I’ll still be at rehearsal tomorrow. Don’t want Kitamura to get his hair any whiter than it already is.”

Chris laughed. “That’s good to hear. Have a good rest then, Amehiko. And… thank you again for everything.”

“Thanks as well.”

For once in his life, Amehiko had pleasant dreams that night.

 

* * *

 

When Amehiko returned to work the following day, he felt a different vibe in the atmosphere. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on why.

Everything flowed as per usual. The producer still showed up and gave his support to Legenders. Sora still felt drained after rehearsal. Chris still gossiped about the ocean without a care to anyone actually listening to him. Even amongst the other units, everyone acted the same: Asselin still carried his voice through the halls; Teru and Kaoru were still arguing; Shiki was still ‘super mega’ hyper; Kei was still passed out.

The only subtle hint that something felt different was when he and Chris interacted. Every now and then, their eyes would lock and there was a brief moment of silence as they absorbed the other. Sometimes, while Sora was instructing them on how to act, Chris’s gaze would linger on Amehiko for a split second, before looking back at Sora. Amehiko felt his chest tightened each time.

Days passed with this awkwardness. Soon, Amehiko brushed off the weird feeling in his gut and focused on his performance.

One day, Chris was instructed to practice his solo, as he would be singing it during their live next week. The producer invited Amehiko and Sora to observe him, to offer support and perhaps give him constructive criticism, as his vocal skills were the weakest of the trio.

As Chris sung, he didn’t focus on the audience. Instead, he closed his eyes and pressed a palm on his chest. He looked so absorbed into his song, fittingly, as it was about the beloved ocean. He poured his whole heart into each syllable, making it far more moving than expected.

Even Amehiko was spellbound by the spectacle. Typically, whenever he was invited to auditions, he’d idly chatter and/or bicker with Sora. This time, however, he was completely silent. He wanted to hear its entirety without distraction.

“Amehiko- _san_ ,” Sora chirped, glancing toward him. “Chris- _san_ has really changed, hasn’t he~? His singing is very on point today~”

“Ah,” Amehiko murmured, barely listening to that nasally voice. “You’re right.”

Sora hesitated. “You seem to have changed too, Amehiko- _san_ ~”

Finally, Amehiko broke from his trance, and narrowed his eyes at Sora. “How so?”

“There seems to be,” Sora closed his eyes and placed his hands over his lap, “a different aura to you lately…. You seem to be taking work more seriously, especially when Chris- _san_ is here~”

“What can I say… I just felt motivated lately.”

Sora smiled back to him. “I guess I shouldn’t complain. It is a very good thing to see~ But, it still feels very strange~”

He chuckled. “Perhaps you need to step up your game then, Kitamura.”

“Maybe~”

Feeling that the conversation was over, Amehiko returned his attention back to Chris. He focused intently on Chris.

Sora, however, didn’t leave his eyes off Amehiko the entire time. His red eyes gleamed.

“Are you in love with Chris- _san_ , Amehiko- _san_ ~?” he said, so candidly.

Amehiko was too flabbergasted to retort.

“ _Ah_ ~” Sora beamed. “I got it right~!”

He felt his cheeks burn in humiliation. Sora was far too observant than he was comfortable with.

Still, he wondered.

_Love…?_

Was he truly in love with Chris?

It didn’t even dawn on him until Sora spelled it out. Amehiko never even knew what the feeling was like. He never felt this way about anyone before, and he certainly didn’t experience receiving such affection in the past.

But in retrospect, it would explain all the weird sensations he felt around Chris these last couple of days. Or why that mouth-to-mouth CPR was more tantalizing than it should have been. Instead of feeling relieved over how it all made sense to him now, Amehiko felt a sudden wave of dread.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Chris wasn’t supposed to mean so much to him. If he started having feelings for him, it would jeopardize everything: his mission, their jobs, their reputation as idols, their relationship— not to mention, Chris himself.

“How very strange~” Sora said. “I don’t really understand it, but I guess it’s just how the saying goes, ‘ _two birds of a feather, flock together’_ ~”

“I guess you could say it like that….”

“I’m very happy for you though~ When do you plan on marrying Chris- _san,_ anyway? I hope you make me your best man at the wedding~ Oh, but I understand it’s too early for that! Just keep me in mind~”

“Never,” Amehiko muttered, gritting his teeth.

Sora widened his eyes. “Eh~?”

Amehiko crossed his legs, his eyes downcast. “He probably doesn’t feel the same way. He’s far too pure.”

“I guess Chris- _san_ is a bit naïve at times when it comes to things not related to the ocean~ Even still, I think you should tell him how you feel. He might feel differently once you tell him~”

“No. It’s better this way.”

“But….”

He lowered his eyelids. “He deserves far better than dealing with someone like me.”

“Amehiko- _san_ ….” The airiness in Sora’s voice dissipated. A smirk creased his lips. “You’re a very cunning person… But I guess even you have your idiot moments sometimes too~”

“W-What was that?” Amehiko spat.

“You can’t decide what is or isn’t good for Chris- _san_ ~ He may be goodhearted, but he’s not a child also~ He can be very perceptive and smart at times. After all, we’ve both seen how mature he acts when he’s on stage~”

Amehiko couldn’t find the words to counter with.

“ _Like the turn of spring_ ,” Sora said, closing his eyes as he recited a haiku out of the blue. “ _My heart changes a new leaf_ , _when I see your face_.”

Amehiko ignored the truth in his words.

Instead of dwelling on this uncomfortable topic, he glanced back at the stage. Chris was just reaching the final part of his song. As he sang, _“Shall we go to the undiscovered world?”,_ he extended his hand toward the audience, as if actually inviting them. Amehiko almost felt inclined to grasp that hand and join him.

Love was certainly a weird thing.

 

* * *

When rehearsal was finished, Amehiko and Chris walked together toward the train station, taking a detour from their usual route. Their conversation remained casual and work-related, as how they usually talked. But even the smallest exchange of words left Amehiko feeling stifled from the tense atmosphere.

As they turned the corner, Chris’s sandals hit a snag against the broken concrete. With his heavy bag, he quickly lost balance and stumbled over.

“Careful!” Amehiko shouted.

With his sharp reflexes, he snatched Chris by the back before he fell over. He pulled him close to steady his feet. Sighing in relief, he checked on Chris’s condition.

Their eyes locked and held for a lengthy period of time. Again, the awkwardness resurfaced. Amehiko couldn’t resist a faint blush just seeing his pretty face, with his hair disheveled slightly from the fall.

Goddamn it.

He was doing it again. He couldn’t help loving him, even if he wanted nothing more than to relinquish all these sappy feelings for Chris’s sake. It was the last thing any of them needed right now.

Ignoring the warmth in his heart, he forced himself to face away and slowly unravel himself from Chris’s lean body. He rubbed the back of his neck. “You alright?”

Chris grasped the sleeve of his coat. “Y-Yes,” he murmured. His expression mirrored Amehiko’s. “Thank you very much.”

Amehiko nodded in a silent ‘you’re welcome’. He looked to the side.

“Look,” he said, in a desperate attempt to play off his fluster. “There’s your beloved ocean again.”

He pointed towards a bridge, just a few feet away from where they were. The bridge hovered over a river that pooled into the ocean in the distance. They stood side-by-side, taking in the breathtaking sight. The sun set over the horizon, colored the clouds and waters in a vibrant shade of orange. The light brightened over the tall skyscrapers from the distance.

Amehiko found the scene bittersweet. He thought over how this was the furthest he was willing to take his relationship with Chris: simply enjoying the ocean together. It would make Chris happy, and he would welcome seeing him overjoyed, in spite of his own aching heart. Even if he wanted more, he knew it was better this way.

“You’re awfully quiet, Koron,” he said, smirking wryly. “I figured you’d want to discuss about water frequencies with me one more time.”

Chris didn’t respond.

Amehiko blinked. Curiously, he looked back at Chris.

To his surprise, Chris didn’t stare out to the beautiful sea in front of him. His eyes were fixated solely on Amehiko. His pupils had a sense of wonder to them, as if Amehiko was a walking and talking fish. It was so uncharacteristic of him that Amehiko couldn’t hide his astonishment.

Could he be…?

He had to ask. “Koron?”

Chris flinched in alarm. Realizing his own gawking, he quickly tore his eyes away from Amehiko and fidgeted.

“F-Forgive me!” Chris stammered. “I’m so sorry, I was so distracted by you—I mean! I-I was only just thinking that I… that you were, um….”

Unexpectedly, in the midst of his flailing, Chris grasped Amehiko’s hand. He squeezed it tenderly, in an almost intimate manner. His crimson cheeks and averted gaze spoke more volume than his incoherent rambling.

 _‘Cute’,_ Amehiko instantly thought, his heart pounding in his ears.

At that moment, Amehiko’s composure shattered in one fell swoop. There was no more doubt in his heart to hold him back now. Not when the gut feeling was more obvious than ever—and Amehiko was never the sort to be discreet.

“Koron.” Amehiko interrupted his sputtering with a murmur, his throat dry. It was faint and light, and yet, the simple phrase froze Chris into startled silence. He leaned in close enough that their noses brushed.

He exhaled deeply. “Can I kiss you?”

Chris’s blush deepened.

“A-Amehiko,” he said in awe. Instead of immediately declining, he fumbled his lips. His expression looked torn. “I… I….”

Chris’s uneasiness trailed off with his words. He grew quiet. His hesitation only lasted for a minute before he crumbled his fingertips and looked straight back at him. His pupils shimmered with new resolve.

“Yes,” he whispered at last.

That was all Amehiko needed to hear. Without saying anything further, he brushed a hand through Chris’s silky locks and tilted his head, kissing him.

Chris trembled but didn’t resist as Amehiko pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and pressed a hand over Amehiko’s chest. Clumsily, he returned back the affection with the same warmth and gentleness.

They stayed in each other’s arms for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I hope Chris is happy that he forced me to learn things for his dialogue. This was a lot of fun to write, mostly because I wanted to give this pairing justice because it’s so gosh damn cute and needs more love so badly T_T


End file.
